Coffe & Tea
by Dallie
Summary: [OneShot] Sie ist nicht irgendeine scharfe Braut im Morgenmantel, sie ist die legendäre Slytherin Prinzessin, allseits gefürchtet. [RemusOC]


_Mein Lieblings Kuschelwolf gehört mir nicht... nocht nicht. Muhaha..._

_Soa, hab freiwillig auf ... 5 Stunden Schlaf verzichtet weil ich einfach irgendetwas schreiben musste. Und zwar etwas mit meiner Lieblingsperson Dallie. Immer die erste wenn es um Intrigen spinnen geht. Ich hab gestern Abend mal wieder mit Isabel meinen Schatz an ihrer FF rumgetüftelt. Und dann mussten wir aufhören... und das hat mich sowas von unbefriedigt hinterlassen das glaubt ihr nicht. Tja nun das hier ist der Beweis._

* * *

_Coffee & Tea_

„Soweit ich weiß ist es Schülern verboten nachts durch die Gänge zu wandern, ganz davon abgesehen in die Küche zu kommen."  
Eine dunkle Gestalt trat elegant durch ein großes Portrait in einen kleinen, einfachen Raum mit einem schon etwas älter wirkendem Tisch, der von nichts außer dem schmalen Streifen Licht das durch eine benachbarte Tür hereindrang, und dem silbernen Mondschein der durch das große Fenster hereinfiel, erhellt wurde.  
„Solche Regeln gelten für mich nicht."  
Der junge Mann, der mit einer dampfenden Tasse am Fenster saß blickte sich um.  
„Ja, natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Wir haben hier ja nicht irgendeine, scharfe Braut im Morgenmantel, sondern die legendäre Miss Dallas Beaudine, derzeitige Slytherin Prinzessin, allseits gefürchtet."  
Sie begutachtete den Zauberer, mit der spöttischen Stimme nun interessiert. Schon lange hatte es keiner mehr gewagt, sie in irgendetwas herauszufordern. Doch er war anders, das merkte sie sofort. Er war ihr vielleicht sogar ebenbürtig.  
„Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir. Schäbiger 7. Klässler, geflickte Hose, unauffällig im Schatten seiner großen Marauder Freunde. Was natürlich durchaus auch Vorteile haben kann, wenn man nur zu oft … verhindert ist und nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen kann."  
„Aber dir - fällt es natürlich auf?"  
„Natürlich. Ich laufe nicht so blind wie manch anderer durch das Schloss, dass man meinen könnte sie hätten ein Brett vor dem Kopf, Remus John Lupin. Oh, ja. Ich weiß alles über dich, dein kleines, großes Geheimnis."  
Sie neigte keck ihren Kopf und schaute ihn unschuldig an.  
„Du weißt gar nichts über mich!"  
„Oh, du wirkst auf einmal so angespannt, mein Lieber. Du willst mich wohl herausfordern. Ist es das was du willst? Das wäre ein Kampf den du nur verlieren könntest. Also komm mir lieber nicht in die Quere, sonst kann ich möglicherweise mein Mundwerk nicht mehr zähmen und etwas … ungewollt ausplaudern."  
Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch er stand auf einmal in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihr, beide Hände schwer auf den Tisch gestützt.  
„Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen? Ich bin Vertrauensschüler! Und wenn du auch nur ein Wor-"  
„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Vertrauensschüler bekleiden ja ein so verantwortungsvolles Amt. Also, bist du nun zu etwas nutze und hast da zufällig Kaffe in deiner Tasse?"  
Er schien verwirrt über den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel und setzte sich etwas beunruhigt wieder zurück.  
„Ich bevorzuge Tee. Wenn man zu dieser Uhrzeit noch so viel koffeinhaltiges schwarzes Zeugs in sich reinkippt, kann man von Schlaf nur noch träumen."  
„Das ist mir durchaus klar, danke. Aber wer sagte denn hier noch etwas von schlafen?"  
Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Pergamentgeraschel war unter dem Tisch zu hören als sie anfing in ihrer Tasche, die sie anscheinend mitgebracht hatte, rumzustöbern.  
„Was genau treibt dich denn zu dieser Uhrzeit noch hier in die Küche?"  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht was dich das angeht, Lupin, aber ich will ja mal nicht so sein. Ich habe noch viel Arbeit vor mir. Meine Hausaufgaben machen sich auch nicht von selbst."  
„Warum schreibst du sie nicht morgen früh einfach von jemandem ab? Oder nein, warum lässt du sie dir nicht einfach von einem deiner Anhänger erledigen? Das wäre sicherlich kein Problem für eine so hübsche, junge Dame von hohem Stand."  
„Ich habe es nicht nötig meine Hausaufgaben machen zu lassen die noch nicht mal halb so gut wären wie meine eigenen."  
Mit einem lauten Knall landete ein Buch auf der dunklen Holzplatte.  
„Nun ja, ich könnte dir dabei helfen."  
„Ja, das könntest du in der Tat. Am besten indem du still deinen Tee weiter trinkst und mich in Ruhe arbeiten lassen würdest."  
Er schaute sie still an.  
„Warum so unhöflich? Wir haben uns doch bisher - so gut verstanden, meinst du nicht auch? Wenn ich dir jetzt helfe, wirst du schneller fertig und hast wohlmöglich noch etwas Zeit für etwas angenehmeres bis zum Morgengrauen. Na wie klingt das?"  
Sie schien zu überlegen.  
„Nun, es scheint, dass du ganz erpicht darauf bist mir zu helfen. Sag den Hauselfen sie sollen mir Kaffe bringen. Schwarz, ohne alles. Und dann komm zu mir. Du riechst unheimlich gut."  
„Mit größtem Vergnügen Darling."  
Grinsend, mit einer kleinen spöttischen Verbeugung verließ er den Raum, um kurz darauf wieder mit zwei frischen, dampfenden Tassen zurückzukommen. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank.  
„Ist es recht so?"  
„Rück noch etwas näher… mhm, ja. So ist es gut."  
„Das gefällt dir also, hm?"  
Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, weil sie auf seinem Schoß saß und sich seufzend an ihn schmiegte, aber sie konnte sein Grinsen schon fast hören.  
„Bei was genau soll ich dir jetzt helfen?"  
„Eine Rolle Pergament über die genauen Vorgänge im Werwolf bei der Verwandlung und die Auswirkungen und Aufgaben des Mondes dabei. Wie ich… gehört habe, bist du mit dem Thema… wohl vertraut."  
Sie spürte wie sich sein Körper unter ihr merkbar verspannte und lächelte selbstzufrieden.  
„Erstaunt? Was hast du erwartet?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ja ich bin ziemlich erstaunt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich hinter deiner blendenden Fassade tatsächlich eine so kluge, junge Frau verbirgt."  
„Willst du mich etwa beleidigen?"  
„Nicht im Geringsten."  
Er lachte leise und ergriff ihre Hand mit der Feder, tunkte sie in das filigrane Tintenfass und begann gemeinsam mit ihr zu schreiben.  
„Hm... es hat sich tatsächlich gelohnt, heute Nacht noch hier heraufzukommen."  
„Und zwar nicht nur für dich. Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie weich und verlockend deine schwarzen Haare sind?"  
Er begann sie langsam im Nacken zu küssen.  
„Und wie zart deine wohlfarbene Haut ist? Mhm... davon habe ich schon oft geträumt. Schon so lange habe ich dich beobachtet. Aber du warst immer so unerreichbar für mich."  
„Und du warst immer schon der schäbige 7. Klässler, mit geflickten Hosen, im Schatten seinen großen Marauder Freunde für mich. So leid es mir auch tut, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Honey. Ich habe jetzt das, wozu ich hier hergekommen bin. Einen erstklassigen Aufsatz über Werwölfe von dem Besten, den es hier in der Schule gibt. Das gibt sicherlich noch ein gehöriges Sahnehäubchen auf meinem Erfolg in Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste."  
Sie stand auf, zückte ihren Zauberstab und räumte mit einem Schwung ihre Gesamten Aufsätze und Bücher zurück in ihre Tasche und machte sich daran den in der Morgendämmerung rot schimmernden Raum zu verlassen.  
Er starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit solcher Wucht das es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.  
„Du… du wusstest also, dass ich hier unten bin. Das war alles nur eines deiner… deiner abgekarteten Spiele. Das war alles - geplant."  
Sie schaute ihn noch ein letztes mal mitleidig von Portraitloch aus an.  
„Wie du schon richtig erwähnt hattest. Ich bin nicht irgendeine, scharfe Braut im Morgenmantel, sondern die legendäre Miss Dallas Beaudine, derzeitige Slytherin Prinzessin, allseits gefürchtet."

* * *

_Danke fürs lesen. Und streichelt schön mein Lieblingsknöpfchen - ihr wisst schon was ich meine. _


End file.
